Kingdom Hearts new challenge, new fate,new threat
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Schwarze schatten verfolgten sie durch die dunklen Gassen der Stadt, es waren zu viele um sich zu wehren. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar Meter zu ihrem Gummi-Jet, doch tauchten einige Schatten vor diesem auf und versperrten ihnen den Weg...
1. Steckbriefe

Sora  
_Alter_: 15  
_Aussehen_: hellbraune Haare, und hauptsächlich schwarze Klammoten, stahlblaue Augen (aussehen aus dem zweiten spiel, wenn jemand Fotos will, E-mail schrieben .)  
_Sonstiges_: er ist manchmal etwas kindisch hat jedoch einen gut ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und setzt sich immer für seine Freunde ein. Ausserdem faulenzt er gerne und kann sehr stur sein.Riku 

_Alter_: 16  
_Aussehen_: gräuliche Haare und Azurblaue Augen.  
_Sonstiges_: er wirkt sehr erwachsen für sein Alter, doch er ist kein ruhiger Typ, er ist wissbegierig ausserdem kann er auch zerbrechlich sein, was er nicht oft zeigt.  
Er setzt sich sehr gerne für seine Freunde ein und hat es sich zur Aufgaben gemahct kairi und Sora zu beschützen.

Kairi  
_Alter: _15  
_Aussehen_: kurze rötliche Haare und Blaugrüne Augen  
_Sonstiges_: sie wirkt zerbrechlich, ist jedoch ein starkes und selbstbewusstes Mädchen, die weiss wie sie mit den beiden Jungs umzugehen hat. Sie lebt im Moment wieder in ihrem Heimatland: Die Insel des Schicksals

Mickey  
_Aussehen_: wie ne Maus eben ''  
_Sonstiges_: er ist der König und setzt sich für sein Volk ein. Er ist mit Minnie verheiratet. 

Donald 

_Aussehen_: weisse federn, grosser Schnabel -' 

_Sonstiges_: er ist der Hofzauberer und treuer Diener des Königs. Er ist cholerisch, ungeduldig und laut. 

Goofy 

_Aussehen_: gross, lange Ohren, zwei Zähne 

_Sonstiges_: er ist Hauptmann bei der königlichen Rittereinheit, verabscheut aber Waffen jeglicher art. Er ist ein tollpatschiger aber doch umgänglicher Zeitgenosse. 

Leon/Squall 

_Alter_: 25 

_Aussehen_: dunkelblaue Augen mit einem leichten Graustich, und längliche braune Haare 

_Sonstiges_: er ist nicht so gesprächig, vertraut nicht jedem sofort und kämpft gerne einwenig zur Schau. Er ist Mutig und hilft seinen Freunden stets wenn er kann. Er ist mit Yuffie, Aerith und Cloud in Traverse City geblieben. 

Cloud 

_Alter_: sagen wir 21 wenn's jemand genau weiss bitte melden 

_Aussehen_: blonde Haare und Hellblaue Augen 

_Sonstiges_: ich weiss nicht sehr viel übr ihn, aber ich schätz ihn eher als etwas abweisend und kühl ein, er vertraut nicht jedem, ist ausserdem recht stark 

Er ist ein schwieriger Typ, da er nicht viel redet und man ihm daher auch nicht gut helfen kann, nur einer hat dies bis jetzt erreicht. 

Herzlosen 

_Aussehen_: verschieden 

_Sonstiges_: sie sind die Gegner von Sora und co. Und versuchen immer noch die welten zu erobern und zu vernichten. Sie stehlen den Menschen ihre herzen. 

Yuffie 

_Alter_: 16 

_Aussehen_: dunkelbraune Haare und braune Augen 

_Sonstiges_: sie ist sehr freundlich und eine aufgestellte Person, witzig und kann einen gut aufbauen. Sie und Kairi sind gute Freundinnen geworden. 

Sie kennt Leon schon länger und ist gut mit ihm befreundet, genauso mit Aerith. Sie nervt ihn immer indem sie ihn Squall nennt, was sein richtiger Name ist. 

Aerith 

_Alter_: ich schätze sie auf 20 ' 

_Aussehen_: lange braune haare und grüne (?) Augen 

Sonstiges. Sie ist freundlich und eher etwas zurückgehalten. Sie ist gut mit Yuffie und Leon befreundet und kennt sie schon länger. 

---

Alssooooo, wer Bilder haben möchte kann mir ne mail schrieben, oder es dem Kommi beifügen, natürlich brauche ich dann eure mail-addy

Hier meine: ramonawirz-meister.ch


	2. Kapitel 1 : New Danger and the Journey t...

**Kingdom hearts - new challenge, new fate and a new threat**

Titel: Kingdom hearts - new challenge, new fate and a new threat  
_(dt: Kingdom Hearts – eine neue Herausforderung, eine neues Schicksal und eine neue Bedrohung)  
_Autor: Dray-Chan  
Betha: Sa-Chan -  
Teil: 1 / ??  
E-Mail: ramonawirz-meister.ch  
Pairings: Sora/Riku , Leon/Cloud  
Disclaimer: die Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern Squaresoft und Disney, ich verdien auch kein Geld damit (würde aber gern Leon, Sora, Riku und Cloud haben gg .)  
Warnung: Shonen-Ai, tot von Charas  
Genre: Shonen-Ai, tot von charas

Summary : so.. hier ist mein Beitrag zum ende von KH 1..besser gesagt meine Fortsetzung dazu.. gg manchmal vielleicht einwenig komisch ' aber erst später gg

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich kriege ein paar Kommis

Noch ein kleines Gedicht zum Anfang.../gerade Lust dazu hab/

_Ich denke stets an dich,  
__Ganz gleich, wo du auch bist ._

_Wir beten, dass all unsere Sorgen schwinden,  
__und hoffen, dass unsere herzen verschmelzen.  
__Nun schreite ich voran,  
__um diesen Traum zu verwirklichen._

_Aber wer weiß...?  
__Vielleicht ist es nicht so schwer,  
__eine neue reise anzutreten –  
__oder hat sie gar schon begonnen?_

_Es gibt so viele Welten.  
__Doch sind sie alle verbunden –  
__Unter demselben Firmament,  
__mit demselben Schicksal_

Nun viel Spaß -

**Kapitel 1 : New Danger and the Journey to the Kingdom**  
_(dt: Neue Gefahr und Die Reise zum Königreich)_

Schwarze schatten verfolgten sie durch die dunklen Gassen der Stadt, es waren zu viele um sich zu wehren. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar Meter zu ihrem Gummi-Jet, doch tauchten einige Schatten vor diesem auf und versperrten ihnen den Weg.

„Mist" fluchte der eine von den Jungen „und jetzt? Es sind zu viele"

Doch sein „Partner" grinste nur und zückte sein sichelartiges Schwert um sich den schatten entgegenzustellen „was ist... sonst können wir es gleich vergessen und alles war umsonst"...lass uns die Monster vernichten.. damit wir endlich nach hause können...."

„Wir müssen eh zuerst die anderen warnen, wir können sie nicht im Stich lassen.. jetzt wo Kingdom hearts wieder offen ist... "

„Ja.. ich weiss.. aber nun komm... sonst werden wir nie hier wegkommen..." Sein gegenüber nickte und zog ebenfalls sein Schwert, das Schlüsselförmig zu sein schien „lass uns loslegen..." grinste er und stürmte auf die schatten los, seinen Freund, und eine kleine gestalt mit einem, ebenfalls, schlüsselförmigen Schwert hinter ihm.

Es schien lange zu dauern sie alles zu besiegen, zudem schien es das immer mehr dazukamen, doch letztendlich schafften sie es in den Gummi-Jet einzusteigen und loszufliegen, weg von den Schatten, weg von der Tür.

Der ältere der beiden Jungen seufzte erleichtert „Danke.. dass du uns da rausgeholt hast..."

„Schon okay... schliesslich bist du mein bester Freund... und er wird ja auch vermisst..." er lächelte seinen Freund an, lehnte sich müde, unbewusst, leicht an ihn. Doch diesen störte es nicht, er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und liess die kleine gestalt fliegen.

So schliefen sie nach einiger Zeit ein und erwachten erst als sie Donalds quakende stimme hörten die sich näherte.

Wenn die Ente etwas früher hier gewesen wäre hätte sich ihr ein seltsames Bild geboten, denn der grauhaarig hatte im Schlaf einen arm um die schultern des jüngeren gelegt. Nun färbten sich seine Wangen leicht rot und er löste seinen Arm von ihm, weckte ihn so.

Der braunhaarige öffnete seine stahlblauen Augen und blickte direkt in das strahlende gesicht Donalds, denn sein freund war schon vorher ausgestiegen.

„Der König ist schon bei den anderen, sie erwarten euch" quakte er freudig, und führte die beiden, nach kurzer zeit durch die vielen Gänge des Schlosses, bevor sie vor einer grossen blauen Tür halt machten.

Donald klopfte dreimal und dann zweimal hintereinander und die Jungen erwarteten das sich die grosse Türe öffnete, doch es ging nur eine kleinen in ihrer grösse auf, was sie überrascht aufblicken liess.

Er führte sie weiter hinein bis sie vor dem Trohn standen, alles drei verneigten sich kurz und sahen dann die Gruppe an. Daisy, Mickey und Minnie standen da oben und lächelten sie an, doch in ihren Augen konnte man Besorgnis erkennen.

„ Wie ist es gelaufen? Gab es viele Komplikationen?" fragte Minnie aufgeregt und besorgt, da sie von dem König noch nichts erfahren hatten.

„Es ist eigentlich recht gut gelaufen.. aber die herzlosen sind nun leider wieder frei.. wir konnten sie nicht zurückhalten, es waren zu viele.. Tut mir leid... Ausserdem sind sie stärker geworden und es gibt neue Arten..."

„Hmhm... das ist schon in Ordnung, hauptsache ihr seid da heil rausgekommen und es geht euch gut... wir werden wohl nocheinmal in den Kampf ziehen müssen, aber ruht euch erstmal ausgiebig aus.. Donald wird euch euer Zimmer zeigen."

„Danke My Lady" er lächelte freundlich und drehte sich um, um Donald zu folgen, sein Freund neben ihm, wieder folgten sie der quakenden Ente durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses bevor sie vor einer Tür halt machten.

„Sooo.. hier euer Zimmer, ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm wenn ihr euch eines teilt..."

„Nein.. danke Donald... wir melden uns wenn wir was brauchen" sagte er freundlich und betrat das Zimmer mit seinem langjährigen Freund. Staunend sah er sich um „Riku das musst du dir ansehen... ist ja riesig..." immer noch staunend lief er durch das grosse Zimmer und betrachtete alles genau.

Riku trat nun ebenfalls ein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, auch er blieb, genau wie Sora, erstmal erstaunt stehen.

Das Zimmer war sehr gross und wurde durch die grossen fenster hell erleuchtet. In der Mitte der gegenüberliegenden wand standen zwei Grosse betten, mit je einem Nacht-Tischchen, auch zwei Schränke zierten die Wände links und rechts des Zimmers. Neben dem grosszügigen Schriebtisch führte eine Tür in das angrenzende Bad, indem sich Sora gerade umsah. Auch dieses war sehr grosszügig und mit Marmor ausgestattet.

Grinsend trat er wieder zu Riku ins Zimmer „Ich glaube.. hier halte ich es gerne aus.. nicht wahr?"

„Ja.. ich auch... sag mal.. Sora.. was denkst du wie es Kairi geht?" fragend sah er zu seinem Freund.

„Ich weiss es nicht.. aber ich denke es geht ihr gut.. und das die herzlosen noch nicht bei ihr sind..." sagte er leise und legte sich auf eines der Betten. /Besser gesagt ich hoffe es...Bitte lass es Kairi gut gehen...Bitte.../

-------

ich weiss es ist recht kurz geworden, tut mir leid. '

ich hoffe die nächsten werden länger

ausserdem hoffe ich das es überhaupt jemand gelesen hat . ' . '

na ja, ich bitte um Kommis und wir lesen uns beim nächsten Kap wieder /gg/


End file.
